GoldenGuy555
GoldenGuy555 is one of the first members of Tundracraft along with, MarioXMan, Dr_Curtcraft, SignFX, Eclectrism, Deathslayer21, and Ultpokemonfan. He is one of the three people who have the Opening Ceremony Wool, which was given to him after the ceremony. He is the furthest person from spawn with the cords of over 7000 blocks! His place of residents are the Sky Fortress, and very rarley his first base the AOTP Base back in the Curt Swamps. History of GoldenGuy555 In 2008 Golden created his first youtube channel Soniccool34films, In 2009, after a year of inactivity Golden created his first ever lets play: Jimmy Neutron VS Jimmy Negratron which was split up into 11 parts. After a few weeks on the series it gained an amazing number of views, adveraging 1000 views a month! In 2010 Golden started a lets play called Lets Play Team Fortress 2, which was a series where Golden played Team Fortress 2 with a guest star in every single episode. On Episode 3/4 MarioXMan joined the cast. After a small bit of time Golden and Mario started doing constent, Co-op content. In early July, Mario told Golden about a game called Minecraft. Golden saw a few videos on it previously and decided to give it a try. After only a few minutes Golden was instantly hooked! He loved the endless creativity and the insane amount of blocks (at the time.) After a while of playing Minecraft classic, until mid-July, Golden bought Minecraft, shortly after the Secret Friday Update 6. In October of 2010, right before the first Halloween Update, their new found friend, Supershadow162, hosted a server, after playing on it they moved on into the new, at the time, Update. November of 2010 Golden, Mario, and new friend Supershadow162 found a server called Bizzycraft. Golden and Mario built their first SMP house and it was shortly Griefed, not knowing that Griefing was bad they just sucked it up and moved on. After seeing the major city, (in which they thought they moved all the diamond ore in the world to build) the server reset, After starting again Golden built his infamous Shoppe which he posted a video on. January of 2011 (Specifically around January 16th) Supershadow162 hosted his second server. They played on it until the Beta 1.3 update. In 1.3 Supershadow hosted a new wrold and was host to the first Robbery and Golden's infamous, Cruise Ship. Febuary 2011, Golden reaturns to Bizzycraft and is banned shortly after for a rumor that was spread around. In March/Apirl/May of 2011 Golden and Mario did a series called The Wonderful World of Minecraft, the series was a survival series that changed world everytime a new Beta update came up. Specifically one season was planned to be called "OUTTA CONTROLL!" When Notch, at the time was, supposed to add Pigman Villagers. In June of 2011 Golden finished the 6th grade and started summer, Golden and Mario did a new series called "Griefing Noobs" Where they griefed Classic Servers. In July of 2011 they met Mamaluigi71, Ultpokemonfan, and SignFX (Tim). A while later Golden and Mamaluigi71 played the Chaos.Discovr.Us server in which Golden was banned by the admin Greg_House, who appears in a surprise appearance in Episode (HERE) where he explains everything that happened. October of 2011, Golden entered a melancholy after being betrayed by his social life. His skype group was here to help him through it like proper friends. In Dcember of 2011 Golden's most famous series, Complete Chaos, started its seacond season. In 2012 Golden's melancholy slowly ended and he was happy again by March of 2012, in May of 2012 USCM (A RFW Team) was founded by Golden and started its practice a few days later. in October of 2012 Golden sent out help for Complete Chaos season 3, in which two Tundracraft member, Deathslayer21 and Dr_Curtcraft joined. In the first week of 2012 Tundracraft officially opened, and the rest is history. Tundracraft Series Episode Names Below are the names of the all of the episodes of Golden's Tundracraft series! SEASON 1 Grand Opening (Airdate: January 7th, 2013) 1. Close Start (Airdate: January 9th, 2013) 2. Home Settlement (Airdate: January 15th, 2013) 3. Silent Creepers (Airdate: January 22nd, 2013) 4. New Minecraft Rant #1 (Airdate: January 27th, 2013) 5. Nether Quartz (Airdate: TBD) 6. Portal Problems (Airdate: TBD) 7: Night Raiders (Airdate: TBD)